


【ggad】 【小甜饼】变panda的黑魔王（一发完）

by sweettomato



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettomato/pseuds/sweettomato
Summary: 食用说明：格林德沃因为某种原因变成了熊猫被纽特捡到了，纽特翻书去了，这是东方的神兽，食铁兽，弄了一盆钉子给格林德沃吃。格林德沃熊猫掀桌子了，谁要吃铁我要吃肉？纽特没办法带去给老师邓布利多看看，发现熊猫吃了老师给的柠檬雪宝，还粘着老师。熊猫跟了邓布利多一天还企图爬上床，邓布利多想了想反正天冷，搂着也暖和，爬上床就爬上床吧，结果第二天醒过来发现自己在老情人怀里，还被吃干抹净了 。





	【ggad】 【小甜饼】变panda的黑魔王（一发完）

熊猫，来自东方的神兽，又称“食铁兽”或者貘，曾经是远古邪神蚩尤的坐骑，性情温和，憨态可掬，喜食竹子。  
这本古籍绝对是记载错误了，大熊猫一点也不喜欢吃竹子，而且它到底哪里性情温和？纽特作为一名神奇动物专家，他见过的千奇百怪的神兽也不少了，性情这么暴躁的还真是少见。  
在纽特第n次投喂大熊猫竹子，它不但不吃，还把竹子丢向纽特之后。纽特突然灵光一闪，既然叫“食铁兽”，它说不定真的吃铁。  
纽特赶紧弄了一盆钉子摆在大熊猫面前向他献宝。  
“哗啦”，这次纽特的下场更惨，黑白相间的暴君直接掀翻了盘子。钉子砸了纽特一头一脸。头上鼓包的纽特无奈地捂着头，叹息说，“我敢打赌，黑魔王格林德沃的脾气都没有你这么差。”  
熊猫的回应是朝着纽特怒吼了一声，“老子就是黑魔王格林德沃本尊，谁要吃钉子啊？我要吃肉，吃你的老师，快带我去见他。”  
无奈他之前因为一个失误的魔咒，由黑魔王变成了熊猫，现在谁也听不懂他说的话。他当时想去霍格沃兹找老相好求助来着，结果在门口遇到了正好来拜访老师的纽特。作为神奇动物爱好者，纽特顿时见猎心喜，善良地收留了这只走失的熊猫。于是就有了之前一人一熊暴躁对峙的画面，当然了，暴躁的主要是格林德沃熊猫，好脾气的纽特一直挺淡定的，他就是苦恼这玩意到底吃什么啊？  
既然提到了黑魔王，纽特突然灵光一闪，大家都觉得他的教授是对付黑魔王的希望。要不他也把这只熊猫带去教授看看吧。搞不懂的事情请教老师就对了，师者,所以传道受业解惑也。

在前往霍格沃兹的路上，纽特突然发现原本暴躁得不得了的熊猫突然乖顺了许多，看来他正行走在正确的道路上，带着熊猫去霍格沃兹绝对是个正确的选择。  
“老师，它真的什么都不吃，我什么办法都想尽了。”纽特对自己的老师诉苦。  
“你现在是怀疑古书上的记载错了吗？”邓布利多和颜悦色地倾听自己学生的烦恼，然后提出了一个建设性意见，“那你有没有试试看它吃不吃甜食，比如柠檬雪宝？”邓布利多顺手从自己桌上的糖罐里拿出了几颗柠檬雪宝，放在手心里试图投喂从没见过的黑白熊。  
“它居然真的吃这个。”纽特目瞪口呆地看着那只原本什么都不吃的熊猫居然就着教授的手吃起糖果来，而且看起来一副意犹未尽的样子。它很快就干掉了教授手上的糖果，撒娇地舔着教授的手掌，汲取更多的甜头。  
“还有还有，别舔了，好痒。”教授被舔得咯咯发笑，他抽回手从糖罐里拿出更多糖果。看熊猫吃得那么香甜，他自己的糖瘾也犯了，先丢了一颗放在自己嘴里。  
这下可不得了，在一边等不及的熊猫猛地扑了上来，一把将教授压倒在桌子上，伸出自己的舌头探进教授的嘴里。  
一旁的纽特看得胆战心惊，从他的视角看过去，这只熊猫简直是要吃了他的教授。他赶紧冲上去想要确认教授的安全，“教授，你没事吧？”  
“没事的，它只是在和我抢糖吃。”教授笑眯眯地摸了摸熊猫的脑袋，给它顺毛，“你也太心急了。书上有说熊猫是种心急的动物吗？”那只熊猫居然乖乖地由着教授摸头，看起来一副温驯无害的样子，和刚才殴打纽特的暴力怪熊简直是判若两熊。  
“没有提，我会在我的笔记上加上这一条的。”纽特心想我还会加上熊猫喜欢甜食，而且对中年美男莫名有好感。  
“好了，现在我们发现它可以吃甜食。你要带它回去吗？说不定，可以试试看别的甜食，比如滋滋蜜蜂糖什么的？”教授给熊猫又喂了几颗柠檬雪宝，好心地提议。  
格林德沃熊猫热忱地看着自己的老情人，心想，“根本不需要什么滋滋蜜蜂糖，我只想要你，蜜糖。”他甚至真的说起了情话，可惜，这次还是没人能听懂。教授和纽特只听到了几声熊猫叫，以为它吃了糖，熊心大悦。  
“好吧，我先带它回去。”纽特有点心有余悸，希望教授的教化作用能够长久一点。这头怪熊最好是改了性子，变得好相处一点。  
结果还没等纽特靠近熊猫，格林德沃就翻脸了，它冲着纽特大叫一声，然后用两只熊掌紧紧搂住教授，摆明了车马，老子不走，谁也不能让我从邓布利多身边离开。  
“教授，看起来它不想跟我走，想呆在你这里。”纽特战战兢兢地指出了真相。  
“好吧，那就先留在我这里吧。我看它还挺好玩的。”教授爽快地答应了。真奇怪，不知道为什么他觉得和这只熊猫一见如故？难道是因为刚才这只熊猫亲了他？被一只熊猫亲了，说起来还挺奇怪的。但其实感觉还不错，这样说起来好像更奇怪了。一定是他单身太久了，赶紧找个人来恋爱吧，才能把上一任给忘了啊。但是这好像有点难度啊，他的前男友实在是非常迷人，要不然怎么能蛊惑整个欧洲呢？  
“教授，你确定？这只熊猫我总觉得怪怪的。”纽特现在已经把这只熊猫列入了危险动物名单。  
“怪吗？我觉得它挺乖的。它看起来对我完全没有恶意。”教授又摸了摸熊猫的脑袋，熊猫趁机卖萌，还爱娇地蹭蹭教授，一副要多乖有多乖的样子。熊猫貌似无辜地眨巴着眼睛，看着教授大表忠心，“我对你当然没有恶意，只有爱意。”  
然而在教授看不到的角度，格林德沃先生转过脸来冲着纽特龇牙咧嘴，发出威胁，“你这个电灯泡赶快给我滚，离我和我的阿尔远点，不要坏我好事。”  
纽特觉得自己被一只熊猫给恶狠狠地瞪了，他刚才一定是眼花了。他再定睛一看，熊猫伏贴地依偎着他的教授，看起来乖得就像一只家猫。所以果然是一物降一物，教授的魅力就是能折服这野兽。还是让教授带着它比较安全，纽特果断决定把熊猫交给教授了。

突然收养了一只熊猫，教授有了去蜂蜜公爵大肆购物一番的借口，毕竟熊猫的体型一看就很能吃。熊猫还是缠着他不放，教授只能带着它一起去购物，最后带着大包小包的甜食回了家。教授发现熊猫还挺好使的，因为它能驼不少东西。  
教授在投喂熊猫的时候，熊猫再次展示了它性急的一面，老是爱凑过来抢教授嘴里的食物。但是好脾气的教授还是精心给熊猫搭了一个小窝，这样它晚上能睡得舒服一点。  
但是麻烦来了，等到了该睡觉的时间，熊猫说什么也不肯乖乖地待在自己的小窝里，它非要爬上教授的床。教授试图阻止了它几次之后，只能叹息，“这么想跟我睡吗？”  
熊猫疯狂地点头，嘴里哼哼唧唧，“当然了。”  
“好吧，反正天冷，搂着你还暖和点，你想爬上床就爬上床吧。”教授妥协了。  
熊猫发出了欢天喜地的嚎叫，爬上了教授的床。  
教授搂着熊猫叹气，“说出来也许你不信，我都很久没有床伴了。真没想到，陪我睡觉的居然是一只熊猫。”  
熊猫在教授怀里拱了拱，可恶，都怪他现在这个样子，不然他真的要好好表现一下。  
教授亲了亲怀里的熊猫，很快就安然入睡了。熊猫在他怀里却失眠了，真是的，心爱的阿尔就在他身边，偏偏不能睡，他好恨。熊猫想要发出哀嚎，又怕吵醒了教授，只能小小声哼哼了几下。

“格林德沃，你为什么在这里？” 第二天，教授一醒过来发现自己躺在老情人的怀里。这是怎么回事，他昨天明明是搂着一只熊猫入睡的。  
“你的好学生纽特带我来的啊。”格林德沃冷笑，一提起这个纽特，他就生气。谁让他的阿尔那么喜欢这傻小子？  
“你是那只熊猫？”教授震惊地指着格林德沃，难怪它昨天那么爱抢糖吃。什么嘛，这根本就是在占便宜。  
“你昨天不是很遗憾陪你睡的是一只熊猫吗？现在让我来好好补偿你吧。”黑魔王邪魅一笑，压倒了自己的恋人。他昨天吃了太多糖，急需剧烈运动来消耗一下。  
“盖勒特，一大早的别这样。”教授试图挣脱。  
“清晨运动有益于健康。”黑魔王怎么会放过他呢，“而且你以前都叫我盖尔的，干嘛那么见外？”  
“格林德沃先生，你这样胡搅蛮缠就是不想好好谈话了。”教授有点生气了。  
“我确实不想和你谈话，我只想和你谈恋爱，先给我个早安吻怎么样？”黑魔王无赖地点点自己的嘴唇。  
“格林德沃先生……”教授皱起了眉头。  
“你再这么冷淡地叫我格林德沃先生的话，我就只好惊动整个霍格沃兹，让他们看看你在我身下到底有多热情了。我的早安吻呢？”黑魔王主动撅起了嘴巴。  
教授无奈地送上了贿赂，不管了，形势比人强，先堵住他的嘴再说。至于接下来会发生的事情嘛，大家都懂的。  
一发完


End file.
